The Anti-Hero (Hero Stories)
"No matter how much energy you absorb from those stones and that brown haired bimbo, it won't be enough to kill me!" '- Anti to Hero' The Anti-Hero is a character that is part of the HERO:The Guardian Smurf story series. Background Information He was created by both Gargamel and Balthazar because they could not stand always losing to Hero, whenever they tried to capture the other Smurfs for the gold making formula. He is identical to Hero when it comes to fighting styles and abilities, but even though he cannot transform, his power is equal to that of Hero's third transformation. He was beaten by Hero for the first time, when he used the Power Stones energy, combined with Wonder channeling hers into him, and Hero delivered a powerful punch to the gut. Abilities His basic form and his transformation both use the same abilities as Hero, but the following moves are specifically only to him: *'Blaster Meteor' -- Anti surrounds himself in Ki and launches homing energy spheres at his enemies. *'Eraser Cannon' -- Anti's signature move, it is a powerful green energy sphere. *'Gigantic Spike' -- Anti grabs his opponents head and drives it into the ground. *'Gigantic Omega' -- Anti's version of the Kamehameha attack, but the color of his is green. *'Omega Blaster' -- Anti's Ultimate ability, it begins as a small sphere and it immensely expands when in contact with solid objects. It holds the power to destroy planets. Appearance He looks like Hero, but he has a black H mark on his forehead, a light green Smurf hat, white pants with a gold belt and red sash across the waist which goes down to about just beyond the knee, and his shoes are golden with a blue jewel on it and red in the middle. His Legendary Supersmurf keeps the same attire, but light green hair replaces his Smurf hat and he has no pupils in his eyes. Return He returned in the soon-to-be-published story, "Anti's Revenge", but this time, he was upgraded to the mythical form known as "Legendary Supersmurf", thanks to both Gargamel and Balthazar. The power of his new form was so strong for Hero, that not even his fourth transformation could beat him, as Anti's new power was limitless. He was eventually beaten by Hero, when he, Wonder and Saviour combined their Kamehameha attacks into one powerful attack, which was powerful enough to push him into the sun. Voice Actor(s) The desired voice actor would be Vic Mignogna, who voices Broly in several'' Dragonball Z'' films, and reprised the role in the Dragonball Super: Broly film'.' Trivia *His transformation is based on Broly's Legendary Super Saiyan transformation in Dragonball Z. *The character is intended to be the Smurf version of Broly in Dragonball Z. *Anti mostly calls Hero by his birth name of Kakarot, similar to Broly, although how he knows it is unknown. *The manner of Anti's deaths mirrors that of Broly's deaths from his respected films in the Dragonball Z franchise Broly: The Legendary Super Saiyan and Broly: Second Coming. Category:Hero the Guardian Smurf characters Category:Smurfs Category:Males Category:Villains Category:A Heroic Smurf's articles Category:Characters with unknown sexual orientations Category:Magically created characters Category:Original character creations Category:Ki channelers Category:People with supernatural power